Forced Trials Translated
by bellissima-kirei
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Eight months after Kurapika's encounter with the Genei Ryodan, she found her long lost uncle and finally focused in finding her clan's eyes. What she didn't know is that Kuroro Lucifer already found someone who could lift the nen curse. An Indonesian version!
1. Norsalle

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

kurisleen (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Eight months after Kurapika's encounter with the Genei Ryodan, she found her long lost uncle and finally focused in finding her clan's eyes. What she didn't know is that Kuroro Lucifer already found someone who could lift the nen curse.

GENRE :

Romance & Adventure

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Forced Trials by kurisleen, one of my favorite fic!^^

A/N :

Okayy…ini translated fic baru dari aku^^ Tapi aku juga masih mengimbangi dengan terus bikin fic sendiri kok XD

I just feel enjoy for translating and sharing this…hehe!

.

Happy reading^^

.

.

CHAPTER 1 : NORSALLE

Bisikan-bisikan itu meracuni pikirannya seiring dengan saat ia bepergian dan tumbuh dewasa. Tidak, itu bukan bisikan—tapi teriakan kesakitan, kesedihan dan balas dendam. Merah—apa yang dapat dilihatnya adalah cipratan darah merah di tanah dan kantung mata kosong milik orang-orang sesukunya. Sakit. Semuanya menyakitkan.

"_Hidup...Kura...pika...Hiduplah dan...temukan mereka."_

"Kurapika-sama?"

Suara itu menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata saat ia segera membuka mata birunya. Cahaya fluorescent menyorotnya sekilas dan ia harus berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Ya, Sato?" Dia menjawab tapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela di mana ia bisa melihat samudera indah yang bergerak ke arahnya seolah memiliki nyawa.

"Bethel-sama ingin bertemu denganmu," seorang pria bernama Sato menjawab.

Kurapika menghela napas berat, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar untuk menemui pria bernama Bethel itu. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sato membungkuk hormat padanya dan mengikuti gadis itu.

Mansion tempat Kurapika tinggal benar-benar besar dan indah. Bahkan ia pun rasanya sulit untuk percaya. Baru saja beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia berlari tanpa tujuan, memburu pembunuh sukunya dengan menyamar sebagai seorang laki-laki. Tapi lihatlah dirinya sekarang, kembali ke dirinya yang sebenarnya, seorang perempuan, hidup di sebuah mansion dan diperlakukan bagai bangsawan.

Kurapika berhenti melangkah sebelum membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Kurapika tidak perlu mengetuk pintu itu, karena Tn. Bethel pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa ia sudah berada di sana. Kurapika menoleh kepada Sato.

"Kembali lakukan tugasmu, Sato," perintahnya.

Setelah membungkukkan badannya, Sato pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Lalu Kurapika membuka pintu itu dan melangkah ke dalam. Dia melihat sebuah sosok berdiri di depan foto besar bergambarkan seorang wanita sambil menghisap cerutunya yang mahal. Pria itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kurapika dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?" Tn. Kairo Bethel bertanya sambil melangkah maju menghampiri Kurapika. Ia terlihat seperti seorang pria berumur setengah baya, dengan sedikit kerutan di keningnya, dan hidung _equilinear_, kulit pucat dan mata biru tua. Yang membedakannya adalah, Tn. Bethel bukanlah pria biasa. Ia seorang pebisnis kaya yang mempengaruhi hampir semua negara di seluruh dunia. Tak ada yang berani membuat masalah dengan orang yang punya hubungan dengan Keluarga Bethel. Bahkan mafia yang terkenal kuat pun tak berani.

"Paman," Kurapika menyapa dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kudengar kau kurang sehat kemarin. Apakah ini karena Mata Merah-mu?"

Kurapika ingin berbohong tapi melihat mata Tn. Bethel, ia pun tak kuasa. "Ya. Aku minta maaf, Paman."

Tn. Bethel terkekeh. "Panggil aku Ayah, oke?"

Dengan agak canggung, Kurapika mengangguk. "Ya, Pam—maksudku, Ayah."

"Jadi begini, Sato memberitahuku, akan ada pelelangan di Kota Norsalle malam ini. Sepasang Mata Merah akan ikut dilelang di sana," jelas Tn. Bethel serius. "Apakah kau ingin pergi?"

Mata Kurapika membelalak. Tentu saja ia ingin pergi. Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Tapi kali ini, jangan melanggar perintahku lagi dan jangan berpakaian seperti laki-laki."

Kurapika mengernyit. Terakhir kali, ia pergi ke pelelangan di Pesta Thanksgiving sambil berpakaian layaknya seorang pemuda. Mr. Bethel benar-benar tidak senang mendengar apa yang ia lakukan. Andai saja Tn. Bethel tahu apa yang dilakukan pria-pria itu setiap kali Kurapika berpenampilan sebagai seorang gadis. Secara otomatis Kurapika menjadi pusat perhatian di setiap acara yang dia hadiri dan Si Pirang itu tak menyukainya. Kebanyakan pria mendekatinya dan dia harus membawa pengawal untuk menjauhkan mereka darinya.

"Baiklah," Kurapika menjawab dengan muram dan memandang pamannya. "Dapatkah aku mengeluarkan uang sebanyak yang aku inginkan?" ia bertanya, dan Tn. Bethel langsung menjawab dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Dan, oh, menangkan Pedang Nagas untukku, maukah kau? Itu akan menjadi tambahan yang bernilai untuk koleksiku," pinta Tn. Bethel sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja, Ayah," Kurapika tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

.

.

Sebulan setelah Kurapika menangkap Pemimpin Gen'ei Ryodan dan membuatnya tak berdaya, Kurapika kembali pada tugasnya sebagai pengawal Neon Nostrad dan menyamar sebagai pemuda berusia enam belas tahun. Kemudian majikannya mengetahui bahwa kekuatan putrinya sudah tak bisa digunakan lagi. Hal ini membuat Wright Nostrad putus asa. Saat segalanya terlihat seolah tak ada harapan lagi, Nostrad meminta bantuan seorang temannya yang bernama Kairo Bethel. Itulah bagaimana Kurapika bisa bertemu dengan pamannya yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

Tentu saja, Kurapika mendengar tentang seorang pemuda yang melanggar peraturan Suku Kuruta, yaitu menikahi wanita di luar suku mereka. Sebagai hukuman, pemuda itu diusir dan tidak lagi dianggap sebagai bagian dari Suku Kuruta. Kurapika tidak pernah bertemu dan melihat wajahnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa pria itu adalah pamannya yang bernama Kairo, adik ayahnya. Ayah dan ibu Kurapika bercerita tentang dia dan hal itu membuat Kurapika ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tapi setelah pembantaian sukunya, perhatian Kurapika terpusat pada usahanya untuk menemukan dan membunuh setiap orang yang terlibat. Itulah kenapa ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kairo Bethel memeluknya dan membawanya pulang. Dia menjelaskan semuanya pada Kurapika, awalnya Kurapika ragu apakah ia harus mempercayainya atau tidak. Saat Tn. Bethel menunjukkan Mata Merah miliknya sendiri, barulah Kurapika mempercayainya.

Tn. Bethel menawari Kurapika bantuan untuk menemukan Mata Merah yang tersebar di seluruh dunia tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai mendampingi gadis itu untuk menuntut keadilan atas kematian keluarganya. Tn. Bethel memberitahu Kurapika bahwa balas dendam tidak akan memberi kebaikan apapun baginya.

Kurapika menghela napas saat mengenakan sebuah gaun satin yang telah disiapkan Tn. Bethel untuknya. Gaun itu meluncur dan melekat dengan sempurna di tubuhnya. Kemudian, ia bercermin dan mengernyit saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin itu.

"Aku merasa seperti bukan diriku," ia bergumam sebelum terdengar tiga kali suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Kurapika-sama, ini Sato. Mobilnya sudah siap dan tinggal menunggumu, Nona."

Mata Kurapika sedikit berkedut. Orang-orang di dalam mansion memanggil Kurapika 'Nona Muda' dan 'Nona', Kurapika masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu walaupun dirinya sudah tinggal di sana selama enam bulan lamanya.

"Aku segera ke sana," jawab Kurapika. Ia mengikat rambutnya ke atas, menyanggulnya dengan anggun. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang sekarang panjangnya sudah mencapai bahu jatuh di samping wajahnya, memberinya penampilan yang rapuh dan polos.

Lalu Kurapika mulai berjalan menuju pintu saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah sentakan di dadanya. Kurapika berhenti melangkah sejenak dan mencengkeram dadanya, bernapas dengan berat. Bulir-bulir keringat muncul di keningnya. Kurapika tetap dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat setelah sensasi berdenyut itu mereda, ia merenungkan apa yang mungkin terjadi dan memicu rantai di jantungnya untuk mengiriminya sebuah tanda.

Mata Kurapika agak membelalak saat sebuah kesimpulan muncul di benaknya.

'Mungkinkah itu terjadi? …Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menemukan seorang Pengangkat Nen dalam waktu yang singkat?'

.

.

"_Bersiaplah. Kita akan menyergap pelelangan di Norsale malam ini pada pukul 11. Kita akan bertemu di sebuah gedung tua di dekat Jalan Ramos. –Kuroro"_

Shalnark menatap layar plasma ponselnya, ia tercengang. Nomornya adalah nomor Danchou mereka, tapi apakah itu mungkin? Bagaimana jika ini hanya jebakan? Tidak. Shalnark menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh kepada rekan-rekannya, sebagian dari mereka mengamati raut wajahnya dan sebagian lagi tidak peduli.

"Ini Danchou."

Menakjubkan bagaimana dua kata itu bisa menarik perhatian setiap orang di ruangan itu. Beberapa dari mereka memandangnya tak percaya sementara beberapa orang lagi langsung berdiri di sisinya dan berebut ingin melihat ponsel Shalnark, mereka ingin memastikan apakah pemuda itu hanya bercanda atau tidak.

Phinks adalah orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutan itu. "Ada di mana dia?" ia bertanya dengan serius namun keengganan terdengar jelas di suaranya.

"Dia tidak mengatakannya. Tapi dia bilang kita akan bertemu di Jalan Ramos di Kota Norsalle."

"Norsalle?" kata Machi, seorang Pengguna Benang Nen. "Itu hanya tiga puluh menit perjalanan dari Ryuusei-gai," jelasnya.

"Ayo cepat kita pergi!" seru seorang samurai bernama Nobunaga, tidak sabar seperti biasanya.

"Tidakkah menurutmu ini jebakan?" Shizuku ikut bicara sambil menatap rekan-rekannya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kukira juga begitu," Shalnark menyetujui. "Maksudku, kenapa Danchou tiba-tiba mengirimkan pesan padaku, memberitahuku bahwa kita akan menyergap Pelelangan Norsalle malam ini?"

Machi mengangguk. "Dan di samping itu, Danchou masih berada di bawah kutukan Si Pengguna Rantai. Danchou tahu dia akan mati jika menghubungi kita."

"Mungkin kutukan Nen itu sudah diangkat!" Nobunaga beralasan, sudah siap terbang ke manapun Kuroro Lucifer mungkin berada.

"Tidak," Shalnark berkata dengan tegas. "Jika Nen-nya sudah diangkat, Danchou akan menelepon kita dan bukannya hanya mengirimkan pesan."

Seolah menjawab perkataannya, ponsel pemuda yang maniak teknologi itu tiba-tiba bergetar dan berdering. Nama 'Danchou' menyala di layarnya. Anggota Ryodan yang lain menatap Shalnark dengan penuh harap tapi tangannya tetap tidak bergerak.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Jawab telepon itu," Feitan merengut dan Shalnark harus mematuhinya karena sekarang dia-lah yang bertindak sebagai Danchou.

Shalnark memencet tombol untuk menjawab panggilan. "Halo? Danchou?"

"_Shalnark."_

"Danchou!" Shalnark berseru saat mendengar suara yang familiar itu. Tak ada lagi yang harus dipastikan. Dia benar-benar Danchou! "Apa yang terjadi, Danchou? Apakah kutukan Nen itu berhasil diangkat?"

"_Ya."_ Lalu ia berhenti sejenak.

"Danchou?"

Tiba-tiba, Nobunaga merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Shalnark dan menyelipkan alat itu ke telinganya. "Danchou! Kau ada di mana?"

"_Beritahu yang lain untuk menemuiku di tempat yang sudah direncanakan. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di sana."_ Lalu Kuroro pun menutup teleponnya.

"Bodoh kau!" kata Shalnark dengan marah dan merebut ponselnya kembali dari tangan Nobunaga. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Untuk bertemu dengannya di tempat pertemuan," jawab Nobunaga pelan, sambil menatap ke lantai.

"Lalu apalagi yang kita tunggu?" tanya Feitan, kemudian ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Ayo pergi."

.

.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tidak mau berdansa," Kurapika menolak dengan tegas. Ia duduk di salah satu meja VIP bersama para pengawalnya, menunggu acara utama pesta itu; Pelelangan Norsalle yang terkenal.

Kurapika melirik jam tangannya dan perlahan dahinya mengernyit saat mengetahui bahwa pelelangan baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Lalu, pikirannya kembali kepada sensasi berdenyut yang ia rasakan di dadanya sebelum meninggalkan Mansion Bethel di tepi pantai.

Kurapika cukup yakin bahwa sentakan itu merupakan sebuah tanda. Tapi tanda apa? Kuroro Lucifer tidak mungkin bisa menemukan Pengangkat Nen dalam rentang waktu delapan bulan. Hampir mustahil menemukan salah seorang dari mereka, mengingat jumlah Pengangkat Nen yang hidup di dunia ini. Kurapika pun tidak tahu apakah Perkumpulan Hunter memilikinya.

Musik terus mengalun memenuhi ruangan dan para pasangan berdansa waltz di lantai dansa. Beberapa orang pemuda mencoba mengajaknya berdansa tapi Kurapika menolak mereka semua, dan jika bukan karena Elite Seven, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membantu menyeret pemuda-pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya.

Elite Seven adalah kelompok yang terdiri dari tujuh orang Pengguna Nen yang kuat dan ditugaskan untuk melindungi Kurapika. Ya, mereka adalah para pengawalnya. Walaupun Kurapika memaksa bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja meski tidak dijaga pengawal, Kurapika tidak bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa mereka berguna di saat-saat seperti ini. Sato, pelayannya yang berambut coklat, adalah salah satu dari Elite Seven.

"Sato," panggil Kurapika dan dengan cepat pria itu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, Nona?"

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar. Temui aku di balkon saat pelelangan dimulai," kata Kurapika, lalu ia pun berdiri. Dengan cepat Kurapika melangkah menuju balkon terbuka ruangan itu di mana udara segar bisa masuk.

Tirai berkibar tanpa suara dan Kurapika senang akhirnya dia bisa menjauh dari suasana menyesakkan di ruangan itu. Kurapika mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan memencet nomor tertentu. Setelah beberapa kali deringan, akhirnya telepon itu dijawab.

"_Halo? Kurapika?"_ sebuah suara pelan dan terdengar serius, menjawab.

"Killua," kata Kurapika.

"_Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?"_ Killua bertanya.

"Baik. Aku sedang berada di Pelelangan Norsalle sekarang dan kudengar Pisau Benz termasuk dalam daftar. Apakah kau mau—"

"_Tolong menangkan pisau itu untukku! Aku akan membayarnya nanti!"_ jawab Killua dengan hampir berteriak.

Kurapika terkekeh mendengar reaksi temannya itu. "Baik, baik. Aku akan memenangkannya untukmu." Kurapika dapat melihat Killua menyeringai. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada di mana? Apa kau sedang bersama Gon?"

"_Ya! Kami sedang berada di Pulau Ikan Paus, menanam kembali beberapa pohon yang terbakar api beberapa minggu yang lalu."_

"Aku mengerti. Bisakah aku bicara dengan—" Kurapika tidak punya kesempatan unutk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia melihat dua sosok yang tampak familiar baginya, berjalan di hutan di bawah balkon tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Pandangannya menajam.

"_Kurapika? Kau masih di sana?"_

"Aku akan berbicara lagi denganmu nanti, Killua," jawab Kurapika lalu menutup teleponnya.

Kemudian, tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun, Kurapika segera berdiri di pagar beton balkon itu dan tiba-tiba melompat turun. Ia mendarat dengan mulus dan tanpa suara di tanah, namun ia kecewa kenapa ia harus memakai gaun malam itu. Lalu Kurapika, dengan kemampuannya yang menakjubkan, berhasil mengikuti dua sosok itu tanpa diketahui dengan menggunakan Zetsu-nya.

Kedua sosok itu memakai setelan jas hitam dan salah seorang dari mereka memiliki rambut yang disisir ke arah belakang. Penampilannya itu langsung menarik perhatian Kurapika. Keduanya berhenti melangkah dan Kurapika pun harus berhenti, ia bersembunyi dengan hati-hati di balik pohon dan bersiap dengan rantainya untuk mewaspadai berbagai serangan yang mungkin timbul. Kurapika memutuskan untuk melirik sekilas jam tangannya dan kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa waktu telah berlalu dua puluh menit. Saat Kurapika menoleh kembali ke arah di mana kedua sosok itu sebelumnya berada, mereka sudah menghilang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Nona?" sebuah suara bariton tiba-tiba terdengar di dekatnya.

Terkejut, rantai Kurapika menghilang tepat sebelum berbalik menghadap orang yang berada di belakangnya. Pria itu memiliki rambut yang disisir ke belakang, namun yang membuatnya kecewa adalah, matanya berwarna coklat (bukan hitam) dan tdak ada tanda salib di keningnya seperti apa yang telah ia perkirakan. Anting bulat hitamnya pun tidak ada. Namun, matanya memliki tatapan familiar yang membuat jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang. Kurapika memusatkan perhatian pada Nen di matanya dan Gyou untuk melacak nen tersembunyi dari tubuh pria itu. Saat Kurapika tak menemukan apapun, wajahnya mengernyit.

'Mungkin dia bukan Pengguna Nen. Jika iya, berarti Zetsu-nya sempurna.'

Pria itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Jangan cemberut seperti itu, Nona. Itu akan merusak malammu."

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan pria itu dan berjalan kembali ke tempat ia datang tadi. Hampir mustahil baginya untuk salah mengenali seseorang sebagai Kuroro Lucifer. Awalnya ia merasa begitu yakin bahwa orang itu pastilah Kuroro tapi saat ia melihat tidak ada tattoo salib di keningnya, membuat Kurapika berpikir dua kali. Karena sudah pasti bahwa orang itu bukan Kuroro, Kurapika hanya akan memikirkan mengenai pelelangan yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi.

Tapi kenapa dua orang pria berbaju resmi ada di hutan dalam waktu seperti ini?

Tapi lahi-lagi, kenapa seorang gadis berkelas sepertinyaberada di hutan itu juga?

.

.

Diam-diam Kuroro Lucifer menatap punggung gadis itu yang bergerak menjauh, matanya tidak terlepas darinya sedikitpun. Saat ia menghilang, Kuroro cukup yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak akan mengikuti mereka lagi. Tiba-tiba Phinks bersiul.

"Tipemu, Danchou?"

Kuroro tersenyum. "Bukan," jawabnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet nomor Shalnark. "Shal, bersiaplah. Kita akan mulai setelah aku memberi tanda."

"_Ya, Tuan!"_ Shalnark menjawab dengan semangat dan Kuroro pun menutup teleponnya.

Setelah itu, Kuroro membuka telapak tangannya dan dengan begitu saja, Buku Skill Nen-nya muncul. Ia membalik halaman-halamannya hingga menemukan kemampuan yang ia cari. Ujung jarinya kemudian bercahaya menakutkan saat ia memakai kemampuan itu untuk membuat tattoo-nya yang berbentuk salib di keningnya muncul kembali. Kuroro tersenyum puas saat merasakan aura familiar dari tattoo-nya lagi.

Phinks bersiul untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kemampuan Hisoka bermanfaat ya, Danchou?"

Kuroro mengangguk namun ia sedikit mengernyit. "Aku hanya mencuri setengah dari kemampuannya, itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan Bungee Gum dalam pertarungan," ia menjelaskan.

"Yah, itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali." Phinks melihat melihat saat Danchou-nya mengacak rambutnya sedikit dan melilitkan perban disekeliling keningnya untuk menyembunyikan tanda itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuan itu lagi?"

"Kemampuan itu menyerap lebih banyak Nen dari yang aku kira," Kuroro menjawab dan menatap rekan-rekannya. "Tidakkah menurutmu gadis itu sedikit familiar?" ia bertanya, membicarakan seorang gadis yang mengikuti mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Umm...ya," Phinks menjawab. "Orang yang pertama muncul dalam benakku saat melihatnya adalah Si Pengguna Rantai. Tapi Si Pengguna Rantai adalah seorang laki-laki dan bukanlah gadis yang cantik."

Kuroro mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan anak buahnya itu. "Yah, lagipula Si Pengguna rantai sangat pintar dalam hal menyamar sebagai seorang gadis. Bahkan ia pernah membodohiku."

"Benarkah?"

"Sekarang lupakan saja hal itu. Ada pelelangan yang harus kita sergap."

Phinks pun menyeringai nakal.

.

.

"Kurapika-sama!" Sato memanggil, suaranya terdengar lega saat melihat Kurapika melangkah menghampiri pintu masuk gedung. "Kami mencarimu!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sato. Takperlu menimbulkan keributan seperti itu," Kurapika berkata sambil mengibaskan tangannya_, _sebagai isyarat agar Sato berhenti membicarakannya. "Bagaimana pelelangannya sekarang?"

Kemudian mata Sato sedikit membelalak. "Nona, pelelangan diadakan lebih awal! Itulah kenapa kami mencarimu. Mata Merah akan dilelang sebentar lagi."

Tanpa berkata apapun, dengan cepat Kurapika bergegasmenuju ke ruangan di mana pesta pelelangan diadakan. Benar juga, saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, benda yang ada di atas panggung adalah sepasang Mata Merah yang mengapung di dalam dua buah tabung. Kurapika dapat langsung melihat mata yang lapar dan nafsu tersembunyi dari orang-orang di dalam ruangan untuk menempatkan tangan kotor mereka pada relikui yang megah itu. Hal ini membuatnya jijik.

"Penawaran dimulai dengan harga satu juta Zenni!" pembawa acara mengumumkan dan beberapa orang tamu mulai menawar barang itu.

"Nona, Kenji sudah menawar dan memenangkan pedang untuk koleksi Bethel-sama," Sato memberitahu. Kenji yang ia sebutkan juga adalah anggota dari Elite Seven.

"Bagaimana dengan Pisau Benz?" Kurapika bertanya.

"Kita mendapatkannya seharga 250 juta Zenni."

"2,5 milyar!" Kurapika mendengar seseorang berseru. Jika memungkinkan, Kurapika tidak ingin berada di tempat yang penuh dengan pemimpin mafia, itulah mengapa dia memutuskan untuk menawar harga yang orang lain tak akan berani menyainginya.

"7 milyar Zenni!" Kurapika berkata dan semua mata beralih padanya. Bahkan pembawa acara pun agak heran mendengar seseorang menawar harga setinggi itu untuk sepasang bola mata. Bagi Kurapika, ia tidak peduli berapapun mahalnya. Satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan adalah mendapatkan mata itu kembali.

"7,5 milyar!"

Terkejut, Kurapika menoleh ke arah suara bariton yang terdengar familiar baginya dan melihat seorang pria yang ia lihat dan ia ikuti di hutan, duduk di salah satu meja VIP juga. Mata berwarna coklat yang sama, namun dengan rambutnya yang dibiarkan turun dan perban di sekitar keningnya. Perban itu meningkatkan kecurigaan Kurapika terhadapnya.

"7,7 milyar," Kurapika menyaingi.

"8 milyar."

Pandangan Kurapika menajam sekilas. "8,5 milyar."

Keduanya terus menawar dan sepertinya tidak ada satu pun yang mau menyerah. Hingga penawaran sampai pada harga 15 milyar dan pria itu berhenti menyaingi Kurapika. Orang-orang disekitar mereka bertepuk tangan saat akhirnya Kurapika berhasil memenangkan barang itu, kemudian Kurapika memerintahkan Sato untuk mengambilkan Mata Merah itu sementara ia tetap menunggu di mejanya. Kurapika melirik ke arah di mana pria dengan perban di kepalanya itu berada. Tapi pria itu sudah tak ada di sana, dan tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Kurapika.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Nona." Kurapika tidak berkata apapun tapi pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?'

"Silakan saja," jawab Kurapika dingin.

"Rasanya tak percaya, aku benar-benar sedang bicara dengan pewaris Keluarga Bethel," ia berkata dan hal ini membuat mata Kurapika sedikit berkedut mendengarnya. "Aku Krisu." Krisu mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap untuk berjabatan tangan dengan gadis itu.

Kurapika menatap tangan itu dengan ragu sebelum menjabatnya. "Kurapika Bethel."

.

.

"Kurapika Bethel."

Saat Kurapika menyebutkan namanya, Kuroro tersenyum dalam hati dan melepaskan tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena tidak menyadari hal itu lebih awal. Sekarang setelah Kuroro memastikannya, ia benar-benar melihat kemiripan antara Si Pengguna Rantai dan Kurapika Bethel. Keduanya berambut pirang, mempunyai mata biru yang mempesona dan kulit yang pucat. Tapi Kuroro masih menginginkan bukti yang lebih konkret yang dapat membuktikan bahwa Kurapika Bethel dan Kurapika Kuruta adalah orang yang sama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kuroro berdiri. "Kurasa ini sudah saatnya."

"Hah?" tiba-tiba Kurapika tidak bisa bergerak. Ia berusaha berontak tapi itu sia-sia saja.

"Sudah cukup lama juga ya, Pengguna Rantai?"

Kurapika menengadah dan dalam sekejap saja, matanya berubah menjadi merah.

TBC

.

.

A/N :

Review please…^^


	2. Chase

DISCLAIMER :

Togashi-Sensei

kurisleen (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

PAIRING :

Absolutely KuroPika^^

SUMMARY :

Eight months after Kurapika's encounter with the Genei Ryodan, she found her long lost uncle and finally focused in finding her clan's eyes. What she didn't know is that Kuroro Lucifer already found someone who could lift the nen curse.

GENRE :

Romance & Adventure

WARNING :

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Forced Trials by kurisleen, one of my favorite fics!^^

.

Happy reading^^

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 : CHASE**

Seluruh ruangan itu tiba-tiba penuh dengan teriakan dan suara tembakan senjata api. Dari sudut matanya, Kurapika melihat seorang pria terbaring di lantai—mati dan bersimbah darah. Tamu-tamu lain berusaha untuk melarikan diri, melalui pintu masuk yang juga berfungsi sebagai pintu keluar, tapi seorang pemuda kecil berambut hijau sudah menunggu mereka, tanpa ampun menyerang mereka semua.

"Apa ini! Hentikan!" seru Kurapika.

Kuroro tertawa dengan jahatnya. Melihat pertumpahan darah yang terjadi dan tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa, membuat Kurapika tenggelam ke dalam ingatan masa lalunya dan Kuroro tahu tentang hal ini. Apa yang terjadi sekarang mengingatkan Kurapika akan pembantaian sukunya. Kuroro membungkuk hingga sejajar dengan pandangan mata Kurapika dan mengamati wajah gadis itu sambil memegangi Buku Skill yang terbuka di atas telapak tangan kirinya, menjaga agar kemampuan mengikatnya tetap berfungsi.

"Kau bajingan!"

"Terkejut? Aku pun begitu. Aku tak mengira hal ini akan terjadi."

"Diam!"

"Sayang sekali. Kemampuan ini hanya mengikat tubuhmu tapi tidak bisa menutup mulutmu."

"Ya, sayang sekali."

Kurapika membelalakkan matanya dengan tajam kepada Kuroro dan jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin pria itu sudah mati sekarang.

"Sato! Kenji!" tiba-tiba Kurapika memanggil dan sekejap kemudian, dua bola Nen dilemparkan ke arah Kuroro.

Pria itu segera melompat dan berusaha menghindari kerusakan besar yang mungkin menimpanya. Secara menakjubkan, tidak terjadi apapun pada Si Kuruta yang hanya berada beberapa inchi jauhnya dari Kuroro. Kuroro menggunakan _gyou_ dan melihat sebuah pelindung berbentuk seperti kepompong menyelimuti gadis itu. Lalu, empat sosok lagi muncul dari belakang Kurapika. Dua orang pria dan dua orang anak-anak; sepasang anak kembar dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Kuroro bisa mengatakan bahwa keempat orang itu adalah Pengguna Nen yang kuat. Si Kembar-lah yang bertanggungjawab atas perisai Nen yang melindungi Kurapika. Kuroro menutup Buku Skill-nya dan belenggu itu akhirnya membebaskan Kurapika.

"Kurapika-sama!" Si Kembar berseru dan memeluk majikan mereka.

"Eri, Yuri," Kurapika berkata, lalu dia menatap Kuroro dengan marah. "Tangkap dia."

Itu terjadi cepat sekali. Si Kembar baru saja berada di samping Kurapika dan sesaat kemudian mereka sudah ada di hadapan Kuroro dengan pedang kembar yang terhunus, siap untuk menyerangnya. Kuroro melompat menghindari serangan mereka. Tapi di saat yang sama, bola api yang juga terbuat dari Nen datang dan menyerangnya. Serangan itu menghanguskan lengan jas hitamnya dan sedikit membakar kulit yang ada di baliknya.

Si Kembar menatap Kuroro dengan tatapan kosong ketika pria itu mendarat di lantai dengan mulus. Kuroro berpendapat, mereka bukan anak-anak biasa. Sekarang Kurapika berdiri dengan rantai berderak liar di tangan kanannya, bersiap untuk menyerang kapan saja.

"Machi!" panggil Kuroro. Segera saja Pengguna Benang Nen itu muncul di sampingnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak. Si Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba tersenyum sinis saat melihat kotak itu lalu mengambilnya dari Machi.

Merasa terhina dengan senyumannya, Kurapika mengeluarkan Chain Jail miliknya dan mengarahkannya kepada Kuroro, musuhnya. Tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Kuroro mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu.

"Di dalam kotak ini ada sepasang Mata Merah yang asli."

Kurapika menatap pria itu tak percaya dan di waktu yang sama, Sato membuka kotak yang ia dapatkan dengan bantuan orang kepercayaannya dan melihat Mata Merah yang sama. Namun dengan menggunakan _gyou_, Sato menyatakan mata itu terbuat dari En. Secara otomatis hal ini membenarkan pernyataan Kuroro; bahwa dia mendapatkan sepasang Mata Merah yang asli.

"Kembalikan mata itu padaku sebelum aku memenggal kepalamu," Kurapika menggeram kepada Kuroro yang ditanggapi pria itu dengan sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kemari dan ambillah."

Kuroro pun mundur dan tiba-tiba melompat turun dari balkon yang berada tak jauh dari sana, mendarat di tengah Hutan Norsalle. Machi dan dua orang Laba-laba lainnya segera mengikuti pemimpin mereka. Kurapika ingin mengejar Kuroro namun yang membuatnya kecewa, Sato mengganggunya dan memaksa agar dia yang mengejar Kuroro.

"Biarkan Elite Seven yang melakukannya, Kurapika-sama," ucap Sato. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kurapika, dia melompat keluar ruangan dari jendela yang terbuka.

Kenji, Eri dan Yuri mengikutinya. Kurapika menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan marah ketika menyadari para pengawalnya itu telah mengabaikannya. Sesaat kemudian, tiga orang lagi datang memasuki ruangan dan bergegas menghampiri Kurapika yang tengah dikuasai amarah.

"Kurapika-sama!" panggil seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Seiya, ini adalah perintah," Kurapika hampir berteriak padanya, "Tinggallah di sini bersama Jo dan sembuhkan orang-orang yang masih hidup."

Kurapika memandangi sekitarnya, nampak kengerian dan kemarahan di wajahnya ketika melihat betapa parahnya luka para tamu itu. Beberapa orang dari mereka sulit bernapas sementara yang lain sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Kemudian, Kurapika berbalik menghadap orang lain lagi yang juga baru datang bersama Seiya dan Jo.

"Aki, ikut aku," perintah Kurapika. Kemudian dia meninggalkan gedung dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kuroro, bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam bernama Aki yang mengikuti di belakangnya dengan setia.

* * *

"Danchou, apakah ini benar-benar ide yang bagus?" Phinx bertanya sambil melompat dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon lainnya dan tetap waspada, berjaga-jaga kalau saja orang-orang yang tengah mengejar mereka saat ini tiba-tiba menangkap mereka. Pria yang tidak memiliki alis mata itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan masih merasakan keempat Pengguna Nen masih mengejar.

"Pertama, kita harus menyingkirkan para pengawalnya lalu kita biarkan Nobunaga melakukan apa yang selalu ingin dia lakukan pada gadis itu," sekali lagi Kuroro menjelaskan kepada para anak buahnya sebelum menunduk dan bergumam, "Kita sampai."

Kuroro, Machi, Feitan dan Phinx mendarat di suatu tempat di Hutan Norsalle yang bersih dari pepohonan dan tumbuhan apapun. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa detik, para pengejar mereka pun tiba. Sebelum ada yang bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, anak laki-laki dari salah seorang Si Kembar itu pun bicara lebih dulu.

"Kembalikan mata itu. Kurapika-sama memenangkannya secara adil dan jujur, kau Bajingan yang tak bisa apa-apa!" serunya.

Kuroro bersumpah, dia mendengar Phinx tersedak ketika anak laki-laki yang bernama Eri itu selesai bicara. Dari penampilannya, dia terlihat seperti anak berumur dua belas tahun atau lebih muda.

"Ya!" seru Yuri dengan marah. "Kalau tidak, kami akan mengambilnya secara paksa!" Lalu dia menghunus pedang kembarnya bersama dengan saudara lelakinya.

"Eri, Yuri," Sato memperingatkan Si Kembar kemudian menoleh kepada Kuroro, "Benda itu mungkin tak berarti apa-apa untukmu tapi sangat berarti bagi Kurapika-sama. Tolong kembalikan."

"Apa! Kami—" Phinx tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika Kuroro mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membuatnya berhenti.

"Kami akan membayarmu jika memang uanglah yang kau inginkan. Sebutkan harganya," Kenji menawarkan.

Kuroro tersenyum kepada keempat orang itu. "Aku akan mengembalikannya jika Kurapika sendiri yang datang ke sini," usulnya.

Sato membelalak padanya dan perlahan tangan kanannya mengumpulkan Nen untuk menciptakan bola api lagi. Di Elite Seven, dia dan Kenji adalah tipe Emisi sementara Si Kembar termasuk ke dalam kelompok yang memiliki tipe Transformasi.

"Danchou," kali ini Feitan yang bicara. "Biarkan aku melawannya." Pria bertubuh kecil itu mengisyaratkan ke arah Sato.

"Silakan," jawab Kuroro sambil sedikit melangkah mundur.

Feitan tersenyum sadis di balik maskernya. Sato mengerti apa yang diinginkan pria itu, maka dia pun melangkah maju dan bersiap dalam posisi menyerang. Sesaat kemudian, keduanya menghilang dan muncul kembali, bertarung di udara.

"Dia jago," komentar Phinx sambil bersiul, yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari Machi.

Tapi perhatian Kuroro tidak tertuju pada pertarungan itu melainkan pada Si Kembar yang sama-sama mengacuhkan pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung. Eri dan Yuri menatap Kuroro dengan tingkat kemarahan tertentu sambil memancarkan aura membunuh yang kuat. Hal itu membuat Kuroro teringat pada Hisoka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dan Kuroro mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak-anak itu, kembali pada Feitan dan Sato.

Keduanya kembali berada di tanah, terengah-engah. Masker yang dikenakan Feitan sudah hangus, menampakkan raut wajahnya yang geram. Di lain pihak, Sato pun terluka seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh beberapa goresan di wajahnya. Mereka baru saja akan saling menerjang ketika dua orang muncul dari balik semak-semak dan bergabung. Mata Sato membelalak karena terkejut dan kecewa.

"Kurapika-sama!"

Kenji menghampiri Kurapika tapi gadis itu memberinya tatapan tajam hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kemudian, pria itu menoleh kepada rekannya, "Aki?"

"Kau bodoh!" Aki menginjak kaki Kenji dan menyikut perutnya dengan keras. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian berempat untuk mengejar mereka!" Dia menunjuk ke arah Kuroro dan kelompoknya. "Tanpa menunggu perintah dari Kurapika-sama!"

Sementara itu Kurapika sudah berjalan menghampiri Kuroro, dengan matanya yang merah, rantai, semuanya. Sato segera melupakan Feitan dan menghadang Kurapika.

"Minggir," perintah Kurapika. Dia bertambah marah saat Sato tidak mematuhinya. "Kau sudah melawan perintahku satu kali malam ini. Jangan lakukan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Kuroro tersenyum senang menyaksikan adegan yang terjadi di hadapannya. Awalnya Sato merasa enggan, tapi kemudian ia menyingkir tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang majikan yang melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba. Perlahan Kurapika mengeluarkan rantainya tapi berhenti ketika suatu kenangan muncul di benaknya.

* * *

"_Kurapika...Kairo."_

_Air mata mengalir tanpa henti membasahi pipinya ketika Kurapika menggenggam tangan Zali. Pamannya, Kairo, berdiri di sebelahnya, menyaksikan sosok istrinya yang sedang sekarat._

"_Zali," bisik Kairo lembut dan membungkuk untuk membelai pipi wanita itu. "Istirahatlah."_

"_Aku tidak...punya...penyesalan lagi."_

_Kairo tersenyum."Aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu."_

_Zali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada keponakannya. "Sayang, lupakan...tentang...mereka," dia bergumam sambil berusaha mengabaikan rasa nyeri di dadanya. "Lupakan...tentang...balas dendam."_

"_Bibi Zali...aku—"_

"_Berjanjilah...padaku, Kura...pika..."_

_Kurapika tidak menjawab tapi dia sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Zali mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tengah digenggam Kurapika sesaat tadi dan meletakkannya di dada Kurapika. Gadis pirang itu hanya menatap apa yang dilakukan bibinya dengan matanya yang merah dan bengkak karena menangis. Secara insting, dia menepiskan tangan bibinya (tapi tidak terlalu kasar) dan memegangi dadanya._

"_Bibi Zali...apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?" tanya Kurapika. Tapi sebelum Zali bisa menjawabnya, wanita itu tersenyum pada Kurapika dan menutup matanya. Wajahnya menampakkan raut wajah yang tenang, penuh dengan kedamaian._

_Hujan pun turun dengan deras seperti air mata Kurapika yang mengalir tanpa henti._

* * *

Kuroro mengernyit melihat Si Pirang Kuruta menatapnya dengan ekspresi heran. Kuroro sudah mempersiapkan diri menjatuhkan gadis itu jika dia mulai menyerangnya, tapi Kuroro tidak menduga Kurapika akan tiba-tiba berhenti. Matanya yang berwarna merah beberapa saat lalu, sekarang kembali ke warna aslinya yang berwarna biru samudera namun rantai masih ada di tangan kanannya.

"Haruskah aku menghabisinya, Danchou?" Machi bertanya dan Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, perlahan pria itu meletakkan kotak yang ia bawa ke tanah dan Kurapika mengikuti kotak itu dengan tatapan matanya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan sebagai pertukaran bagi mata itu?" Kurapika bertanya dengan tenang. Sikapnya ini mengejutkan Kuroro dan para anak buahnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau berikan," tantang Kuroro.

"Coba saja," jawab Kurapika. Kuroro dapat merasakan sedikit kemarahan di nada suara gadis itu.

Kuroro tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memikirkan beberapa hal di benaknya. Si Kuruta adalah seorang gadis dan bukannya laki-laki; kebohongan yang dipercayai Kuroro selama delapan bulan lamanya hingga malam ini. Ketika sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul, kilatan pemangsa nampak di mata pria itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Mata Kurapika membelalak, demikian pula halnya dengan Elite Seven dan para anak buah Kuroro.

"A-apa?" Kurapika tergagap.

"Bergabunglah dengan Laba-laba."

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alis matanya dan tersenyum geli atas tanggapan Kurapika. Perlahan mata Si Kuruta berubah warna dari biru samudera ke merah lagi tapi tampak jelas sekali dia berusaha keras untuk menahan amarahnya. Sato dan Kenji menunggu dekat di belakang Kurapika, waspada dan bersiap. Kuroro pun dapat merasakan para anak buahnya mengamati dan memperhatikan situasi saat ini. Mereka kalah jumlah dan tidak bijak untuk menghasut Si Kuruta karena mungkin dia juga akan memerintahkan para pengawalnya untuk membunuh mereka berempat sekaligus. Si Kembar sepertinya terlihat cukup siap untuk membunuh dalam waktu berapa detik pun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," akhirnya Kuroro berkata. "Bergabung dengan Laba-laba atau..." dia membuka Buku Skill-nya, membalikkan halamannya dan mengeluarkan kekuatan api yang didapatnya baru-baru ini. "Aku akan membakar kotak ini sekarang juga."

"Kau brengsek!" Kurapika menggertakkan giginya. "Apakah membunuh seluruh keluargaku tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu ada satu orang yang masih hidup," ucap Kuroro. "Betapa fatalnya kesalahan yang kulakukan itu. Tapi ijinkan aku memberitahumu satu hal, aku menikmati saat bertarung dan mencongkel mata dari teman-teman sesukumu. Itu sepadan."

Hasutan itu benar-benar berhasil. Tepat seperti yang diperkirakan Kuroro, Kurapika menerjangnya dengan Chain Jail yang melewatinya dalam jarak satu inchi saja. Rantai itu terbang melewati Kuroro dan mengarah ke Machi. Pengguna Benang Nen itu melompat menghindar sementara Phinx membungkuk dan meraih kotak yang ditempatkan Kuroro di tanah.

Elite Seven pun segera bertindak. Sato dan Kenji bekerja sama dan menyerang Feitan dengan Hatsu. Si Kembar mengejar Phinx yang memegangi kotak berisikan Mata Merah itu. Eri telah merubah Nen-nya menjadi suatu kekuatan yang memiliki sifat seperti es hingga dia bisa mengendalikannya ke dalam bentuk senjata apapun yang dia inginkan. Eri membentuknya menjadi jarum dalam jumlah banyak dan melemparkannya kepada Phinx. Namun pria tak beralis mata itu menghindar dengan mudah dan Eri harus menarik Nen-nya kembali. Tapi di waktu yang sama, Yuri merubah Nen-nya menjadi sejenis koloid lalu menyebarkannya ke beberapa tempat yang mungkin dilangkahi Phinx. Sayangnya, Phinx terjebak.

"Kena kau!" Eri dan Yuri berseru. Mereka pun mendarat ke tanah.

"Apa ini, kalian anak nakal!" Phinx berteriak marah dan mencoba melompat lagi sekuat tenaga. Melihat usaha pria itu, Yuri mengencangkan cengkeraman Nen-nya di kaki Phinx.

Sementara itu, Aki menghadapi Machi dan keduanya terlibat dalam pertarungan serius yang brutal. Aki termasuk ke dalam kelompok Reinforcement. Mungkin dari luar dia terlihat seperti gadis rapuh tapi dia bisa membuat lawannya seolah berada di neraka hanya dalam satu pukulan saja.

Di lain pihak Kurapika menendang Kuroro dengan keras hingga membuat pria itu terlempar, namun masih bisa melindungi dirinya dengan Nen. Sekali lagi, Kuroro mengeluarkan Buku Skill-nya. Kurapika tidak mengijinkannya membalik halaman dalam buku itu, maka dia melemparkan lagi Chain Jail kepadanya dan Kuroro harus menghindarinya.

Si Kuruta berhenti sejenak dan dia begitu terengah-engah. Mata Merahnya mulai menghabiskan kekuatannya. Dulu, dia bisa menggunakan Mata Merahnya selama dua hari, tapi sekarang menggunakannya selama satu-dua jam saja membuat staminanya menurun begitu cepat. Jika terus berlanjut, Kurapika bisa pingsan kapan saja.

"Kurapika-sama!" Sato memanggil, kecemasan terdengar di nada suaranya.

"Akulah lawanmu, Brengsek!" Feitan berseru dan merusaha menyayat Sato dengan kibasan pedang payungnya. Serangan itu tepat mengenai dada kanan Sato, darah pun mengalir keluar dari luka itu. Kenji segera melepaskan bola api Nen-nya ke arah Feitan lalu bergegas menghampiri Sato.

"Sato!"

Kurapika kehilangan konsentrasi selama beberapa detik tapi cukup bagi Kuroro untuk dengan cepat melakukan teleportasi ke hadapan Kurapika, meraih pergelangan tangan kanannya dan menekuknya ke belakang.

Kurapika memekik kesakitan dan menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak berkonsentrasi saat bertarung dengan musuh abadinya. Kuroro menahan Kurapika dengan kencang di tanah, mengambil Pisau Benz-nya entah dari mana dan mengarahkan ujung mata pisau itu ke leher Si Kuruta. Ujung pisau itu sedikit menggores kulit lembut Kurapika. Untunglah, kali ini tidak ada racun di pisau itu.

"Berhenti atau aku akan membunuh majikanmu," Kuroro berkata dengan nada suara yang terdengar serius.

Semua anggota Elite Seven langsung diam ketika melihat situasi yang tengah dihadapi Kurapika. Si Kembar sudah melupakan Phinx dan segera pergi ke tempat di mana Kenji memegangi Sato. Feitan, Machi dan Phinx mundur seperti apa yang diisyaratkan oleh Danchou mereka. Kurapika meronta tak berdaya hanya agar bisa terlepas dari cengkeraman musuhnya. Tepat setelah itu, Kuroro mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan memukul leher Si Pirang Kuruta dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk bisa membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Semua anggota Elite Seven terkejut, namun ekspresi itu segera tergantikan dengan ekspresi marah dan kesal.

"Beraninya kau!" seru Aki dengan marah.

"Jangan mengejar kami atau aku akan membunuhnya," jawab Kuroro. Dia menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke belakang lutut Kurapika, menggendongnya secara _bridal style_. Lalu, dia memasuki hutan bersama para anak buahnya sekali lagi dan ditelan oleh kegelapan.

* * *

"Danchou!" Shalnark hampir berteriak ketika Kuroro sampai di tempat persembunyian mereka yang baru dengan buntalan dalam pelukannya.

Feitan, Machi dan Phinx sudah masuk ke tempat mereka di gudang tua itu sementara Kuroro perlahan menempatkan tangkapannya di atas kasur tua berdebu yang tergeletak di lantai. Dia dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya, menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan tak terucapkan. Nobunaga adalah orang pertama yang berdiri dan menanyai Danchou mereka.

"Siapa dia, Danchou? Kekasihmu?" canda Nobunaga dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Bukan. Dia adalah Si Pengguna Rantai."

Ketika Kuroro mengatakan hal itu, seringai di wajah Nobunaga langsung hilang dan dia segera menghunus pedangnya.

"Biarkan aku membunuh bajingan itu," kata Nobunaga dan berjalan menuju ke arah sosok Si Pirang yang sedang tertidur.

"Nobu," panggil Kuroro, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan anak buahnya yang sedang marah itu.

"Tapi Danchou, dia seorang gadis. Si Pengguna rantai itu laki-laki," kata Shalnark ragu.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi aku yakinkan kalian, gadis ini adalah Si Pengguna Rantai."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap sosok yang masih tak bergerak itu. Nobunaga masih marah dan otomatis Franklin harus menyeretnya pergi dari hadapan Danchou mereka sebelum pria itu kehilangan kesabaran.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan padanya, Danchou?" Shizuku ikut bicara.

Kuroro pun terdiam dalam posisi berpikirnya yang khas, sebuah sikap tubuh yang biasa dia lakukan kapanpun sedang berpikir keras dan membuat rencana. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap para anak buahnya.

"Aku ingin mencuri kemampuan pengawalnya yang kembar itu jadi kita harus menunggu mereka tiba di sini untuk menyelamatkannya." Lalu Kuroro berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Kita akan melenyapkan mereka semua setelah aku mencuri kemampuan itu. Lalu Nobu," Kuroro menoleh ke arah Si Samurai, "Sebelum memenggal kepalanya, pastikan matanya berada dalam kondisi yang benar-benar merah."

Mata Nobunaga pun berbinar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Anggota Laba-laba yang lainnya berdiri dan mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menghadapi para pengawal Si Pengguna Rantai yang mungkin saja datang lebih awal. Kuroro baru saja akan masuk ke ruangan lain untuk berganti pakaian ketika dia merasakan tangkapannya bergerak. Kuroro berbalik dan melihat Si Kuruta membuka matanya.

"Dia bangun!" kata Shizuku. Betapa sederhananya pikiran gadis itu, sebenarnya dia tak perlu mengatakan apa yang sudah jelas-jelas terlihat.

Kemudian dalam sekejap saja, semua orang di sana kecuali Kuroro langsung berada dalam posisi siaga.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Review please…^^


	3. Weakness

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

kurisleen (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Eight months after Kurapika's encounter with the Genei Ryodan, she found her long lost uncle and finally focused in finding her clan's eyes. What she didn't know is that Kuroro Lucifer already found someone who could lift the nen curse.

**GENRE :**

Romance & Adventure

**WARNING :**

FemKura. An Indonesian version for Forced Trials by kurisleen, one of my favorite fics!^^

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 : WEAKNESS**

* * *

Kurapika meringis nyeri ketika dia berusaha untuk beranjak duduk. Gaun yang dia kenakan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman hingga dia harap dia bisa merobek gaun itu agar terlepas dari tubuhnya sekarang juga. Ketika Kurapika membuka matanya, semuanya terlihat kabur. Dia dapat merasakan aura bermusuhan dan penuh penolakan yang mengelilinginya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan namun gadis itu segera menyesalinya karena hal itu membuatnya merasakan sakit kepala yang teramat sangat.

"Akhirnya kau sadar?" Suara bariton yang terdengar familiar bertanya dengan dingin dan Kurapika tersentak mendengarnya. Kurapika segera mendongak dan dalam sekejap saja segalanya terlihat berwarna merah. Dia menggertakkan giginya dengan penuh amarah.

Rantai di tangan kanannya muncul namun sebelum dia bisa berdiri dari kasur tempatnya duduk, Machi sudah berada di belakangnya, mengikat kedua tangan gadis itu dengan benang Nen-nya. Si Kuruta tersentak kesakitan ketika Pengguna Benang Nen itu menusuk pergelangan tangannya dengan jarum Nen untuk membuat tubuhnya lumpuh.

"Apa yang...kau...inginkan...?" Kurapika bertanya walau mungkin pertanyaannya ini sia-sia saja, berusaha membaca tatapan dingin dan penuh perhitungan dari pria yang berada di hadapannya. Pria yang benar-benar ingin dia bunuh.

"Itu pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab, Kuruta." Kuroro menajwab sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan menunduk ke arah Kurapika hingga tatapannya bertemu dengan mata merah gadis itu yang menakjubkan. "Biarkan saja tak terjawab." Lalu, Kuroro mendongak ke arah di mana pintu masuk berada. "Kapan saja, para pengawalmu akan datang ke sini untuk berusaha menyelamatkanmu." Dia menyeringai. "Kemampuan Si Kembar sepertinya menarik."

Mata Kurapika membelalak. "Jangan berani—"

"Seolah kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya!" Nobunaga seketika berkomentar, menyela ucapan Si Gadis Pirang. "Tepat setelah kami membunuh para anak buahmu, berikutnya adalah giliranmu!" Dia benar-benar marah.

"Bajingan." Kurapika mendesis. Dia merasa sangat tak berguna dan terjebak saat ini. Mata merahnya mulai membuatnya lemah lagi dan dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena sekarang gadis itu tengah lumpuh.

"Eh, Danchou!" Phinx memanggil. "Kita bisa menikmatinya secara fisik sebelum para pengawalnya datang, 'kan?" dia bertanya, pikiran kotor pria itu nampakdi nada suaranya.

Si Kuruta merasa dirinya membeku mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu walau tidak diarahkan dengan jelas padanya. Kenyataan bahwa dia lumpuh tidak menyembunyikan kengerian di wajahnya dan dia berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan diri dari kelumpuhan namun agar bisa keluar dari situasi ini...namun sia-sia saja.

"Ayo. Silakan saja." Kuroro mengangkat bahu dengan acuh pada anak buahnya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke kamar lain untuk berganti pakaian. Kuroro terkekeh ketika dia tiba-tiba menyadari bisa-bisanya dia terpikir untuk mengganti pakaiannya ketika mereka sedang berada dalam situasi kritis sekarang. Dia sedikit menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Si Kuruta yang menurutnya akan membuatnya senang. Dan dugaannya benar.

Raut wajah Kurapika saat ini merupakan campuran dari rasa ngeri, jijik, takut, dan marah ketika dia memandangi Phinx yang melangkah ke arahnya. Machi sudah undur diri namun benang Nen-nya masih terikat di pergelangan tangan Kurapika. Ketika pria yang tidak memiliki alis mata itu jaraknya tinggal sekitar satu inci lagi dari Kurapika, dia membungkuk hingga tatapan matanya sejajar dengan mata gadis itu dan mengamati wajahnya.

"Kau punya wajah cantik yang bisa menipu kami dan membuat kami percaya bahwa kau seorang lelaki," ucap Phinx senang.

"Pergi...Menyingkirlah." Kurapika hampir berteriak tapi suaranya entah kenapa terdengar begitu terbatas seolah dia tersedak kata-katanya sendiri.

Phinx memegangi dan memiringkan dagu Kurapika dengan ibu jarinya. "Ketika para anak buahmu menyadari bahwa mereka datang terlalu terlambat, raut wajah mereka saat itu akan benar-benar sepadan," ejeknya.

Yang terjadi berikutnya sangat cepat hingga Kurapika tak bisa memproses semua peristiwa itu di kepalanya dengan jelas. Satu hal yang diingat Kurapika beberapa detik tadi adalah sebuah ledakan besar di belakang gedung, Elite Seven menerobos masuk, Sato dan Si Kembar berdiri di sampingnya...melindunginya menodongkan senjata lalu hal lainnya lagi. Phinx mampu melompat mundur tepat waktu ketika pelayanitu menerjang ke arahnya.

"Kurapika-sama," Sato berkata dan dia menghela napas lega. Dia memegangi dua buah bola api di kedua tangannya, siap untuk melemparkan kedua bola api itu kepada Geng Laba-laba yang terlihat terkejut dengan serangan itu.

Kuroro sama sekali tak bisa mengganti pakaiannya ketika dia baru saja membuka pintu kamar dan hendak melangkah masuk, ledakan itu terjadi. Pria itu melihat penyebab ledakan tersebut dan tersenyum sendiri. Dia menghitung jumlah penyusup dan senang melihat tujuh orang Pengguna Nen yang sangat kuat.

Sementara Kurapika tengah disembuhkan oleh Jo dan Seiya di mana mereka berdua berasal dari kelompok spesialisasi. Si Kembar sudah memutuskan benang Nen yang mengikat pergelangan tangan majikan mereka dan kemudian menatap Machi dengan tajam.

"Yah, kurasa pesta yang sebenarnya sudah dimulai." Kuroro mengumumkan dengan sedikit sinis ketika dia sedikit menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Pertunjukan yang bagus, Elite Seven."

"Kau penipu!" Eri dan Yuri sama-sama berteriak.

"Hmmm..." Si Pemimpin Geng laba-laba mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menutupi mulutnya. "Kau kalah jumlah, menyerahlah dan bahkan kita akan berbagi majikanmu."

"Diam dan bertarunglah!" Itu suara Si Kuruta. "Elite Seven hanya mengikutiku dan tak ada lagi yang lain!" Dia berteriakpadanya dengan marah. Lalu, dia melihat ke sekitarnya untuk melihat wajah para pengawalnya yang setia tengah berada dalam posisi bertahan. "Kalahkan mereka semua."

Ketujuh sosok menghilang lalu muncul kembali di samping Laba-laba yang akan mereka kalahkan. Sato bertarung melawan Feitan dan Nobunaga, Kenji melawan Shalnark dan Bonorenof, Aki melawan Machi, Seiya melawan Shizuku dan Coltopi, Si Kembar berhadapan dengan Phinx dan Franklin. Jo tetap berdiri di samping Kurapika untuk melanjutkan usahanya menyembuhkan Kurapika dari kelumpuhan kuat yang menginfeksi tubuhnya.

Pertarungannya tidak begitu merusakkarena mereka tahu akan terlalu menarik perhatian dari luar. Elite Seven berhadapan dengan Genei Ryodan hampir seimbang. Tak ada salah satu pihak yang bermaksud untuk menyerah. Ketika Jo selesai menyembuhkan majikannya, Kurapika berdiri dan mengeluarkan rantainya lagi. Dia memandang ke arah di mana Si Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba berdiri dan hanya menyaksikan pertarungan. Pria itu pasti sudah menyadari tatapannya karena dia tiba-tiba menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Kurapika. Menggertakkan giginya, Kurapika mengeluarkan Chain Jail-nya dan melontarkan rantai itu padanya. Dengan mudah Kuroro menghindar serangan itu, dia pun melihat Jo datang dari arah kanan untuk menendangnya.

Dengan marah Kurapika terus melontarkan rantainya dan musuhnya itu melompat menghindar dengan sempurna, mendarat dengan mulus. Si Gadis Pirang terengah-engah dan menarik kembali Chain Jail-nya. Itu karena mata merahnya lagi. Dia benar-benar lelah dan tak peduli berapa kali dia melontarkan rantainya pada Kuroro, selama kemarahan mengendalikan tindakannya, dia tak akan bisa mengalahkan Kuroro Lucifer.

"Kurapika-sama, mari kami bawa kau keluar dari sini." Kata Jo khawatir sambil berusaha membantu majikannya. "Sato-san!" panggilnya. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini! Kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita cari!"

Tanpa membuang waktu sedetik pun, Elite Seven berhenti bertarung dan segera berkumpul di sekitar Jo yang menciptakan pelindung Nen berwarna kebiruan. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam pelindung itu dan dalam sekejap menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kuroro menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut ketika menyaksikan fenomena aneh itu. Raut terkejut yang sama terlihat di wajah para anggota Laba-laba.

"Sepertinya salah seorang dari mereka tahu bagaimana menggunakan teleportasi," Kuroro menyimpulkan.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?" tanya Kairo Bethel dengan khawatir sambil memandangi sosok lemah Kurapika yang sedang tidur di tempat tidur yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Dia akan pulih dengan cukup istirahat. Biarkan dia istirahat di tempat tidur dan beri dia banyak makanan bergizi hingga bisa sembuh dengan cepat," ucap dokter itu.

"Terima kasih, Dok."

Dokter itu membungkukkan badannya, mengemasi alat-alat medisnya dan meninggalkan kamar bersama Kairo yang mengikutinya keluar. Di luar kamar Kurapika, Elite Seven mrnunggu dengan sabar untuk mendengar kabar apapun mengenai majikan mereka. Mereka semua berkumpul ketika dua orang pria keluar dari kamar itu. Ketika akhirnya dokter itu hilang dari pandangannya, Kairo menatap Elite Seven dan dengan berbahaya mengernyit pada mereka.

"Sato." Pria itu memanggil dengan suara yang datar dan terdengar dengan jelas bahwa dia marah.

Kepala Pelayan itu perlahan melangkah menghampiri Tn. Bethel dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia berhenti di hadapannya, menghindari tatapannya yang marah. tiba-tiba, sebuah rasa sakit yang tajam melewatipipi Sato. Hal berikutnya yang dia tahu, Tn. Bethel melompat dan wajahnya penuh amarah.

"Tamparan itu tidak cukup!" Kairo Bethel berteriak padanya dengan benar-benar memakinya. "Aku mempercayaimu untuk melindungi keponakanku! Ketujuh orang dari kalian! Dan kalian membawanya kembali dalam kondisi seperti ini? Beraninya kalian?"

Elite Seven tetap diam namun Tn. Bethel melanjutkan, "Apa yang kukatakan padamu ketika kau begitu bernafsu untuk membalas dendam?" Dia bertanya tapi tak ada yang menjawab. "Jawab aku, Sato! Apa yang kukatakan padamu?"

Sato menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan dia merasa tenggorokannya menjadi kering, "Tidak membiarkannya...mengejar Genei Ryodan."

"Tepat! Tapi apakah kau mengikuti perintahku? Tidak! Kau membiarkannya bersikap kasar! Apa yang akan kaulakukan jika aku kehilangan Kurapika?" Pria itu menoleh ke arah para anak buahnya yang lain. Sepertinya tidak adil jika hanya Sato yang menerima semua teriakan itu. "Kalian berenam! Kalian membuat kesalahan di masa lalu dan aku memaafkan kalian semua tapi kali ini berbeda! Dan untunglah! Kalian semua benar-benar kuat, terlatih sejak kalian kanak-kanak! Sekarang di mana Mata Merah yang dicuri dari para penjagal itu?"

Mereka semua terdiam kaku. Mereka lupa mengambil Mata Merah dalam keinginan mereka yang terburu-buru untuk mengeluarkan Kurapika dari cengkeraman Genei Ryodan. Kurapika pasti akan tidak senang.

"Kalau begitu dugaanku benar," mata Kairo sekarang berwarna merah seperti kobaran api, sebuah tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar kecewa dengan tindakan Elite Seven. Dia menoleh kepada Sato lagi. "Aku mempercayakan hidupku padamu bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan sekarang aku mempercayakan Kurapika padamu. Ini caramu untuk melindunginya? Yang benar saja!"

"Maafkan kami Bethel-sama." Sato sudah dalam posisi berlutut sekarang, kepalanya tertunduk dalam kehinaan.

"Sato, kaulah di antara semua orang yang mengerti bahwa kelemahan Kurapika tidak hanya karena syarat yang diterapkan pada pisau Nen di jantungnya." Setidaknya, ketika Tn. Bethel membicarakan hal ini, dia sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ya, Bethel-sama."

Pria itu menghela napas dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalian bertujuh tahu bahwa apabila Kurapika membunuh salah seorang anggota Genei Ryodan, Kurapika pun akan mati!"

* * *

Suara. Dia mendengar suara-suara yang berasal dari luar kamar. Tempat tidur terasa begitu empuk dan Kurapika tahu dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Suara dari luar kamar semakin mengeras dan menjadi lebih pelan sesaat kemudian. Dia hanya menangkap beberapa kata dari percakapan yang penuh amarah itu namun Si Pirang mampu menghubungkan kata-kata itu dan menebak apa yang tengah ia katakan.

"Kurapika...kelemahan...syarat...pisau Nen."

Mata Kurapika terbuka sepenuhnya dan dia mengerang pelan ketika cahaya menimpanya dengan lembut. Matanya berpendar ke sekeliling kamar sebelum dia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Rasa pusing memenuhi kepalanya dan dengan sangat perlahan, dia keluar dan pergi menuju ke pintu sambil sedikit tersandung karena keseimbangannya belum kembali. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum pingsan adalah dia kembali ke mansion mereka yang berada di tepi pantai.

"Kalian bertujuh tahu bahwa apabila Kurapika membunuh salah seorang anggota Genei Ryodan, dia pun akan mati!"

Matanya membelalak ketika mendengar pernyataan yang diucapkan tak lain oleh pamannya sendiri. Apa maksudnya berkata begitu? Itu salah. Dia tak bisa mati jika membunuh salah seorang Ryodan. Bagaimana bisa? Untuk mengklarifikasi pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan di benaknya, dengan kasar Kurapika mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka dan melihat raut wajah heran paman dan para pengawalnya.

"Apa artinya itu, Paman?" Kurapika berusaha bertanya dengan tenang namun suaranya terdengar gemetar.

"Kurapika, kenapa kau bangun? Seharusnya kau berbaring di tempat tidur," kata Kairo dan berusaha membantu keponakannya untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Beritahu aku, Paman. Dari mana kau mendapatkan pemikiran seperti itu? aku akan mati jika aku membunuh anggota Laba-laba?" tanya Kurapika marah, meragukan pernyataan yang ia dengar sebelumnya.

Alis mata Kairo sedikit mengernyit. "Kau belum pulih. Kembali ke tempat tidurmu."

"Tidak." Kurapika menolak dengan tegas dan tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Kurapika." Nada suara menggertak terdengar jelas di suara pamannya itu tapi Kurapika tidak gentarsedikit pun. Akhirnya, dengan sebuah helaan napas tanda menyerah, Kairo menyetujuinya. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu segalanya tapi kembalilah dan berbaring di tempat tidurmu terlebih dahulu."

Si Gadis Kuruta pun patuh dan berbaring di tempat tidur untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya. Kairo menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat keponakannya. Elite Seven sudah ia bubarkan sebelum dirinya masuk ke kamar Kurapika.

"Ya?" tanya Kurapika tak sabar.

Kairo mengangguk. "Ingatkah kau ketika Bibi Zali meninggal?" ia bertanya dan Kurapika mengiyakan. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan bibi yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah dia miliki dalam hidupnya? "Dia juga seorang Pengguna Nen dan memiliki kemampuan dengan tipe spesialisasi." Kairo berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Kemampuannya unik. Dia bisa memanipulasi Nen orang lain dengan menyentuh mereka dan membiarkan Nen-nya sendiri memasuki orang itu untuk menggabungkan kedua Nen tersebut."

Kurapika lalu teringat ketika dia melihat aura lemah berwarna putih berpendar dari tangan bibinya ke tangannya. "Jadi..."

"Ya, sebelum dia meninggal, dia memanipulasi Nen milikmu," Kairo menjelaskan padanya.

"Manipulasi seperti apa tepatnya?"

"Zali tak ingin kau menapak di jalan balas dendam. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menambahkan dua syarat ke pisau Nen di jantungmu." Kairo menjawab dengan jujur, menunjuk dada Kurapika di mana jantungnya berada. "Jika kau membunuh anggota Genei Ryodan, siapapun dia, kau akan mati."

Mata Kurapika terbelalak dan dia hampir saja beranjak bangun jika Tn. Bethel tidak memaksanya berbaring kembali ke tempat tidur. Jika dia tak bisa membunuh Geng Laba-laba lagi, jadi apa kegunaan rantainya yang diciptakan khusus untuk pembalasan dendamnya menghadapi Geng Laba-laba?

"Bagaimana...bagaimana mungkin Bibi Zali melakukan hal ini padaku? Dan kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Kali ini, dia berusaha beranjak duduk untuk menatap lebih jelas wajah pamannya.

"Dia menyayangimu, Kurapika." Pamannya berusaha menjelaskan namun Si Kuruta menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah, menampakkan ketidaksetujuannya dengan ekspresi hancur terlihat di wajahnya yanglembut.

"Tidak! Jika dia menyayangiku lalu kenapa dia melakukan ini! Aku benci hal ini!"

Kairo mengernyit dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Inilah alasan tepatnya kenapa aku tidak memberitahumu sejak awal. Siapa yang bisa menduga kau akan bertemu Geng Laba-laba semalam?"

Kurapika mendongak, dengan mata merahnya yang hampir terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Kau...bilang ada dua syarat. Apa itu?" dia bertanya.

"Ini tentang mata merahmu," Kairo menjelaskannya lagi. "Nen Zali menahan dirimu menggunakan mata merah itu. Selama emosi yang menyebabkan matamu berubah warna menjadi merah yaitu kemarahan atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan rasa marah, akan melemahkan stamina dan kekuatanmu dan kau akan tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri. Itulah kenapa aku memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menggunakan matamu secara berlebihan."

"Pertama kemampuanku...sekarang mataku?"

"Kurapika..." Tn. Bethel memanggil namanya dan meraih tangan keponakannya itu. dengan lembut ia membelai tangan Kurapika untuk menenangkannya. "Pahamilah bibimu. Dia menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Sekarang kau adalah putrinya; putri kami."

Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan kembali berbaring. Dia mendongak, memandangi pamannya. "Apakah ada jalan untuk mengangkat syarat baru itu dan Nen Bibi Zali di dalam diriku?" Dia bertanya pelan dan yang membuatnya senang, Kairo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Tapi bukan hanya Pengangkat Nen. Bibimu juga menambahkansyarat baru untuk memindahkan Nen-nya dari dalam dirimu."

"Syarat apa itu?"

"Jika kau bisa menyingkirkan penyebab pembalasan dendammu, Nen akan meninggalkan tubuhmu dan syarat baru itu akan diangkat."

Kedua alis mata Kurapika mengernyit. "Penyebab dendamku?"

"Emosi apa yang menyebabkan dirimu menyamar sebagai seorang pemuda, mengikuti Ujian Hunter, bekerja sebagai pengawal lelaki bagi Keluarga Nostrad, dan mengejar Genei Ryodan?"

Si Kuruta terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "Kebencian."

Kairo tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Itu benar. Kau harus melenyapkan kebencianmu jika kau ingin bebas dari belenggu bibimu."

* * *

Kuroro Lucifer tengah berdiri di atas atap salah satu gedung tertentu di tengah Kota Norsalle yang sibuk. Berita tentang pembantaian di Pelelangan Norsalle pasti sudah disiarkan ke seluruh dunia tapi dia tak peduli. Dia tengah memegangi sebuah kotak yang mudah pecah yang berisi satu dari tujuh benda purbakala yang paling indah; sepasang Mata Merah.

Hari di mana dia membantai Suku Kuruta bersama para anak buahnya, dia yakin bahwa tak ada Mata Merah yang akan membuatnya senang hingga dia bertemu keturunan terakhir Suku Kuruta yang masih hidup yang warna matanya membara lebih terang daripada ketigapuluh enam pasang mata yang dia dapatkan dan dia jual kembali di pasar gelap.

Shalnark menghampiri Danchou-nya. "Danchou, apa yang harus kami lakukan dengan semua mata itu? Apakah kita akan menjualnya?"

Kuroro menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kita akan menunggu hingga Si Kuruta datang ke sini untuk mengambilnya," dia menjawab sambil tak mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun dari cahaya kota yang tak pernah tidur. "Lalu, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian."

"Danchou, kita sedang membicarakan Keluarga Bethel di sini," kata Shalnark dengan sedikit gugup. "Mereka punya relasi, mafia yang kuat takut pada Keluarga Bethel. Bahkan kesepuluh Godfathers yang telah mangkat pun menghormati keluarga itu. Dan bisa kukatakan dari cara Elite Seven bertarung, mereka tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan yang mereka punya. Bukan hal yang bijak untuk melawan Keluarga Bethel."

"Aku tahu." Jawaban Kuroro yang acuh tak acuh mengejutkan Shalnark. "Itu akan membuat permainan menjadi lebih menarik."

Shalnark tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong Danchou, Nobunaga marah lagi karena tak bisa membunuh Si Pengguna Rantai."

Kuroro menghela napas dan menyerahkan kotak yang dipegangnya kepada Shalnark. "Jaga kotak itu." Dia berkata dan tiba-tiba melompat menuruni gedung hanya untuk berteleportasi ke tanah menggunakan kemampuan teleportasi curiannya.

Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar Kota Norsalle dan kakinya membawa pria itu ke jalan yang menuju ke Kota Morei. Kota Morei adalah kota di mana pulau pribadi milik Keluarga Bethel dan kediamannya berada. Sebelum Kuroro mengetahuinya, kakinya sudah mulai melangkah menuju ke kota itu.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Udah ngantukk...balas reviewnya nanti digabung aja yaa...makasih xDa

.

Review please...^^


	4. Engagement

**DISCLAIMER :**

Togashi-Sensei

kurisleen (for the original fic, she permitted me to translate it)

**PAIRING :**

Absolutely KuroPika^^

**SUMMARY :**

Eight months after Kurapika's encounter with the Genei Ryodan, she found her long lost uncle and finally focused in finding her clan's eyes. What she didn't know is that Kuroro Lucifer already found someone who could lift the nen curse.

**GENRE :**

Romance & Adventure

**WARNING :**

FemKura. An Indonesian version for **Forced Trials** by **kurisleen**, one of my favorite fics!^^

.

Happy reading^^

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 : ENGAGEMENT**

* * *

Kairo Bethel orang yang gila tapi bukan gila dalam arti sebenarnya. Dia hanya mengeluarkan ide dari dalam benaknya yang akan dianggap orang lain sebagai ide yang memalukan dan bodoh. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik tidak akan begitu terkejut ketika dia mengatakan pemikirannya mengenai hal-hal tertentu. Di umurnya saat ini, Kairo senang bermain-main yang dianggap Kurapika sebagai sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakkan dan tak ada gunanya.

Namun, meskipun begitu, orang-orang menghormatinya. Lagipula dia adalah pendiri Perusahaan Bethel juga pria terkaya dan paling berpengaruh. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur dengan urusan mafia—tak peduli urusan apapun itu—kecuali ada hubungannya dengan harta dan keluarganya. Tidak hanya itu, Kairo Bethel pun seorang dermawan. Dia menunjukkan hal itu ketika mengadopsi anggota Elite Seven saat mereka semua masih kecil. Seperti Genei Ryodan, Elite Seven pun berasal dari Ryuuseigai. Kairo mengunjungi tempat pembuangan sampah itu ketika dia mengetahui bahwa mafia memanfaatkan orang-orang di sana untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor mereka. Sesuatu yang dibenci Kairo, yaitu memanipulasi orang-orang untuk menjadi boneka yang tak punya otak. Dia mengalaminya sendiri ketika masih tinggal di tanah kelahirannya di Desa Rukuso.

Dan itulah bagaimana dia bertemu dengan Elite Seven. Setelah membantu Konsil Ryuuseigai menangani masalah mereka dengan mafia, Kairo menemukan dan mengambil Seiya, Aki, dan Sato terlebih dahulu. Dia melatih mereka untuk menjadi kuat dan cerdas. Dua tahun kemudian, dia kembali ke Ryuuseigai untuk mengadopsi Kenji, Eri, Yuri dan Jo dan seperti tiga anak pertamanya, mereka pun dilatih dan diberi pendidikan. Namun tidak hanya Elite Seven yang dia temui, tapi juga enam orang anggota asli Genei Ryodan yang masih muda saat itu. Mereka pun ada di sana untuk membantu kotanya melawan mafia. Itu adalah pertemuan sesaat dan Kairo sudah melupakannya.

Saat ini, Kairo Bethel sedang mempertimbangkan banyak hal di benaknya, berhati-hati membuat keputusan terbaik. Keponakannya sepertinya sudah memutuskan untuk menghilangkan Nen istrinya dari tubuhnya, tapi bagaimana Kurapika bisa melakukannya tanpa menghilangkan rasa bencinya terhadap Geng Laba-laba?

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Masuklah."

Sosok Sato muncul dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lalu, Aki mengikutinya dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke meja di mana Kairo sedang duduk sekarang.

"Bethel-sama, kau memanggil kami?" Sato bertanya dan Bethel mengangguk sambil memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk duduk.

"Ya, benar," pria itu menjawab lalu berdiri. "Beritahu aku Sato, jika kau membenci seseorang dan kau ingin kebencian itu hilang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sato sedikit mengernyitkan kedua alis matanya sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan berusaha belajar untuk tidak begitu membenci orang itu."

"Maksudmu mencintai orang itu, bukan?"

Sato mengangguk dan Kairo menoleh kepada Aki. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sayang?"

"Aku setuju dengan Sato, Bethel-sama," Aki menjawab sambil mengangguk. "Lagipula cinta adalah kebalikan dari kebencian."

Kairo tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari kedua bawahannya. "Aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan aku menginginkan kerjasama kalian." Baik Aki maupun Sato sama-sama mengangguk saat mendengar keseriusan yang jelas sekali di suara majikan mereka. "Aku akan kembali ke Ryuuseigai dan kalian berdua akan menemaniku."

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah, hari yang sempurna untuk bertamasya di gunung atau berjalan-jalan di pantai namun Kuroro tidak melakukan hal itu. Sekarang dia berada di Kota Morei, berdiri di pantai dan menatap ke sebuah pulau yang jauh dengan mansion besar dibangun di atasnya. Itu adalah mansion tepi laut milik Keluarga Bethel. Sebuah dermaga kecil pribadi berada di dekatnya. Keluarga Bethel menggunakan dermaga itu untuk pulang dan pergi ke manapun.

Kuroro berjalan ke arah dermaga dan mendapati seorang pria tengah menambatkan perahunya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan," Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba itu menyapa dengan santai dan pria yang disapanya menoleh. Alis matanya berkerut ketika melihat sosok Kuroro yang berantakan karena pertarungan semalam.

"Apa maumu?" jawab pria itu kesal sambil melompat keluar dari perahu dan membungkuk untuk mengangkut sebuah kotak di dekatnya, dan tampaknya berat.

"Aku perlu sebuah perahu, Tuan," Kuroro menjawab dan mengikuti pria itu. "Sepertinya kotak itu berat. Biarkan aku membantumu."

"Aku bisa, Nak," pria itu menjawab. "Jadi kau perlu sebuah perahu? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke sana." Kemudian, Kuroro menunjuk ke arah pulau.

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak bisa, Nak. Itu Pulau Bethel. Kecuali kau punya undangan dari pemiliknya, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi ke sana," dia mendengus dan meletakkan kotaknya ke bawah.

Kuroro sedikit mengernyit. "Begitukah?"

"Ya. Sekarang pergilah jika kau sudah tidak memerlukan apapun lagi." Pria itu berbalik untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kotak yang dia bawa.

Kali ini, Kuroro tersenyum. Dia mengambil pisau Benz-nya dari dalam mantel yang ia kenakan, dan dengan sebuah sayatan hebat, dengan cepat dia mengakhiri hidup pria itu dengan sebuah sayatan di lehernya. Setelah melakukannya, Kuroro menghela napas dan berjalan menghampiri perahu. Tapi sebelum dia bisa mengemudikan salah satu perahu itu, sebuah bola api Nen yang sudah dikenalnya dilemparkan ke arahnya. Refleks Kuroro cukup cepat untuk bereaksi dan melompat menghindar, mendarat cukup jauh dan tak terkena ledakan.

Benaknya langsung menyimpulkan bahwa bola api itu datang dari kepala pelayan berambut coklat semalam. Tiba-tiba, orang yang dia perkirakan muncul di hadapannya bersama seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"Hmm…kau Sato, 'kan?" Kuroro bertanya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Dan kau adalah Kuroro Lucifer," Sato menjawab. "Di mana anak buahmu?"

"Apakah keberadaanku tidak cukup? Kau menyakiti perasaanku," ejek Pemimpin Geng Laba-laba. Dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati karena menggunakan kata 'perasaan' sementara sebenarnya dia tak punya perasaan sama sekali.

"Hentikan jebakanmu itu!" Aki berseru sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan marah hingga memutih.

Sebelum Kuroro bisa mengeluarkan balasan menyebalkan lainnya, Tn. Bethel muncul di belakang Sato dan Aki. "Cukup Sato, Aki," perintahnya, kedua bawahannya itu pun membungkukkan kepala mereka sedikit...menunjukkan bahwa mereka patuh. Kuroro hanya sedikit menaikkan alis matanya karena agak bingung. Kairo melirik sekilas mayat orang yang telah dibunuh Kuroro lalu mengisyaratkan kedua bawahannya untuk membuang mayat itu.

"Kairo Bethel yang hebat," ucap Kuroro geli. "Aku merasa tersanjung."

Kairo Bethel menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Aku berencana untuk menemuimu di Ryuuseigai tapi karena sekarang kau ada di sini, kurasa itu tak perlu lagi."

"Atas tujuan apa kau ingin menemuiku?" tanya Kuroro ingin tahu.

"Untuk mendiskusikan sebuah penawaran denganmu."

* * *

Setelah sedikit memulihkan Nen-nya, Kurapika menggunakan Holy Chain miliknya untuk menyembuhkan semua cedera dan luka di tubuhnya. Sekarang, dua minggu telah terlewati sejak pertemuan terkutuknya dengan Geng Laba-laba. Otomatis hidupnya kembali normal tapi dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Dua minggu terakhir ini, pamannya Kairo sering keluar mansion bersama Sato dan Aki. Dia tak ditemukan di mana pun dan juga tidak pergi ke kantornya, jadi ke mana dia pergi setiap harinya?

Mungkin dia sedang mencari solusi mengenai kondisi Judgement Chain-nya sekarang. Kurapika benci menjadi tawanan dari kemampuannya sendiri. Dua bulan yang lalu, bibinya Zali meninggal secara misterius karena penyakit yang tidak diketahui. Kurapika berada di sampingnya hingga wanita itu menghembuskan napas terakhir. Tapi sebelum dia meninggalkan dunia ini, bibinya Zali menggunakan kemampuannya yang unik untuk membatasi pergerakannya. Si Gadis Kuruta terkekeh. Kemampuan yang dia pelajari dengan begitu susah payah demi tujuannya untuk membalas dendam kini digunakan untuk menghilangkan tujuan itu.

Namun, apa yang dilakukan bibinya itu tetap saja sia-sia. Kurapika tak akan pernah mengurangi kebenciannya terhadap Geng Laba-laba. Bagaimana mungkin Kurapika melakukannya, jika mereka-lah penyebab dirinya keluar dari desanya dan menghadapi kenyataan di dunia yang keras ini?

Kurapika memutuskan untuk turun ke pantai dan menghirup udara segar karena dia tak bisa keluar mansion sejak peristiwa dengan Geng Laba-laba itu. Dia mengenakan gaun musim panas; satu-satunya pakaian perempuan yang senang dia kenakan. Sambil berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki di tepi pantai, air laut yang menyegarkan menggelitik kakinya. Dia sangat menyukai pantai karena dulu ketika masih tinggal di Rukuso, hanya ada pegunungan di sekeliling peradaban kecil itu.

Dari kejauhan, Kurapika melihat _yacht_ pamannya kembali berlayar menuju ke pulau. Dia tersenyum dan memutuskan pergi ke pelabuhan untuk bertemu dengan Kairo. Beberapa menit kemudian, _yacht_ itu tiba...Kairo pun turun bersama Sato dan Aki.

"Ah, Kurapika," Kairo tersenyum lebar pada keponakannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Ayah," Kurapika menjawab dan melihat ke arah Sato dan Aki yang berdiri di samping Kairo. "Kalian bertiga pulang dari mana kali ini?" Dia bertanya.

"Dari suatu tempat," Kairo menjawab yang diterima Kurapika dengan tatapan tak senang. "Kita akan kedatangan tamu malam ini. Ayo ke ruang belajarku. Aku harus membahas sesuatu denganmu."

Mereka berempat melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion. Sato dan Aki pergi ke tempat mereka walau Kurapika melihat kekhawatiran di wajah keduanya. Kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang belajar. Kurapika duduk di salah satu sofa sementara pamannya Kairo duduk di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Ayah? Pasti ini masalah yang penting," tanya Si Gadis Kuruta.

"Sangat penting, Sayangku," Kairo menjawab dengan serius. "Ini sesuatu yang sangat pribadi dan kukira kau tak akan menyetujui keputusanku dengan begitu mudahnya."

"Aku akan memutuskan apakah aku setuju atau tidak setelah aku mendengar apa yang kaukatakan," Kurapika berkata dengan tenang. "Sekarang, masalah apakah yang perlu kudengar?"

Sebelum menjawab, Kairo menanyainya beberapa pertanyaan terlebih dahulu. "Berapa umurmu sekarang, Kurapika?"

"Tujuh belas tahun," Kurapika menjawab dan Kairo merasakan adanya sedikit kebingungan ketika gadis itu menjawabnya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup dewasa."

"Hah?"

Kali ini, Kairo Bethel menatap keponakannya dengan tatapan seolah tengah memeriksa setiap inci dari tubuh Kurapika. "Kurapika...," dia mulai bicara. "Aku akan menunangkanmu."

Kurapika berkedip. Apakah pendengarannya tidak salah? "Apa? Ulang lagi?"

"Kau akan bertunangan," dengan sabar Kairo mengulangi ucapannya.

"Bertunangan? Seperti dalam janji pernikahan?"

Ketika pamannya mengangguk, Kurapika merasa dunia berakhir. Bom tiba-tiba dijatuhkan, meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tidak siap. Tertegun mendengar berita itu, Kurapika tak mampu memandang pamannya. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan. Marah? Gugup? Bahagia? Kurapika bingung.

"Tamu kita malam ini adalah pria yang akan bertunangan denganmu."

Kurapika mendongak menatap Kairo. "Ini gila! Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Kurapika."

Si Gadis Pirang menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berdiri. "Tidak! Untuk kebaikanku? Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal, Paman!" Air mata tiba-tiba mengalir membasahi pipinya dan sepertinya Kurapika tidak menyadari itu. "Pertama, Bibi Zali membatasiku dan sekarang kau?!" Lalu dengan marah dia bergegas keluar dari ruang belajar.

"Kurapika!" Kairo memanggil, berusaha mengejarnya tapi sudah terlambat.

* * *

"Kurapika-sama, tolong buka pintunya," dengan putus asa Sato mencoba membujuk majikannya keluar kamar tapi sia-sia. "Tamunya akan datang, Nona. Aku harus membantumu bersiap-siap."

Keadaannya menjadi seperti ini sejak jam tujuh pagi dan sekarang sudah jam enam sore. Tetap saja, Kurapika tak akan membuka pintu kamarnya. Sato sudah mengirim Aki untuk mengambilkan kunci duplikat tapi apa yang membuatnya begitu lama?

"Sato-san!" Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil dan Sato menoleh, melihat Aki berlari ke arahnya dengan kunci yang ia pinta tadi. "Ini. Cobalah kunci ini."

Sato mengangguk dan memasukkan kunci ke pintu kamar majikannya. Ketika pintu ganda itu terbuka dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam, mereka tak menemukan siapapun. Tempat tidurnya bersih dan rapi, tak ada tanda-tanda Kurapika berbaring di atasnya. Semua barang berada di tempatnya dan satu-satunya hal yang aneh adalah pintu menuju balkon yang sedikit terbuka. Bagi orang biasa, pasti tak mampu menyadarinya tapi Sato dan Aki adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa maka mereka bisa menyadari perubahan-perubahan kecil di sana.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul di benak pemuda itu. Dia bergegas menghampiri lemari Kurapika dan segera membukanya. Dia melihat bahwa semua pakaian Kurapika ada di sana tapi tas _hiking_ yang biasa digunakan gadis itu untuk mendaki gunung hilang.

"Sato," panggil Aki. "Dia kabur melalui balkon."

"Lagi-lagi," Sato menghela napas dan menutup lemari. "Kita harus menemukannya."

"Tapi di mana?"

"Di mana pun. Bethel-sama tak boleh mengetahui hal ini," kepala pelayan itu memperingatkan." Dia mengatakannya dengan serius dan melangkah ke arah pintu yang menuju ke balkon. Dia membukanya. Hembusan angin dingin langsung menerpa wajahnya.

Tapi sebelum Sato melompat ke bawah bersama Aki, Eri dan Yuri tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka, menyeringai seperti seekor kucing nakal dari _Alice in Wonderland_. Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang di tengah-tengah aktivitas malam mereka yang biasa; memandangi bintang dari atas atap.

"Kalian mau pergi ke mana?" seru Si Kembar dengan gembira dan mendongak menatap Sato dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kami ingin ikut, Sato-chi!" Yuri memeluk lengan kanan Sato sambil tersenyum kekanak-kanakkan.

"Tidak. Kalian berdua tinggal di sini," Sato menjawab, melepaskan cengkeraman Yuri di lengannya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu Kurapika-sama pergi menuju ke mana?" Eri bertanya dengan sebuah senyum mengerikan di wajahnya.

Sato memelototi Eri. "Katakan, Eri. Aku atasanmu dan aku punya semua hak atas semua informasi yang kaukumpulkan."

"Aku akan memberitahumu, Sato-chi," Eri berkata sambil mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. "Jika kau biarkan kami ikut bersamamu."

"Eri...," Kepala Pelayan muda itu memberi peringatan.

"Sato, biar saja mereka ikut. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar."

Sato mengalah. Benar, prioritas utama mereka sekarang adalah untuk menemukan Kurapika. "Baiklah. Ayo, tunjukkan jalannya."

"Aye!" Si Kembar tertawa dan segera melompat turun dari balkon, diikuti oleh Sato dan Aki.

Mereka berempat lari menuju ke pelabuhan dan Sato memarahi dirinya sendiri karena lupa memanggil Jo untuk memudahkan pencarian. Jo bisa menggunakan teleportasi dan menyembuhkan jadi dia merupakan anggota yang berharga di Elite Seven.

"Kami melihat Kurapika-sama naik perahu ke arah Pulau Kirin," Yuri berkata sambil menaiki sebuah perahu kosong dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Ketika mendengar kalimat 'Pulau Kirin', mata Sato dan Aki sedikit terbelalak. Pulau Kirin adalah sebuah pulau yang berada tiga meter jauhnya dari Pulau Bethel. Pulau itu diberikan pada Kurapika oleh Tn. Bethel di hari ulangtahunnya tanggal empat April kemarin. Kurapika datang ke pulau itu ketika dia ingin sendiri atau tengah berpikir untuk mengambil suatu keputusan. Tapi masih ada yang bisa dilihat di sana. Sebuah mansion besar yang sebenarnya dibangun di dalam pulau dan dilindungi oleh penghalang Kuruta yang menghalangi orang-orang di luar Suku Kuruta untuk masuk. Mansion itu adalah tempat di mana Kurapika menyimpan semua Mata Merah yang dia kumpulkan. Tn. Bethel dan Kurapika bekerjasama untuk menciptakan penghalang itu, bahkan tak ada seorang pun anggota Elite Seven yang mampu menerobosnya.

Sepertinya hanya Tn. Bethel yang bisa menjemput Kurapika kembali.

Perlahan mesin perahu itu pun mati ketika mereka menuju ke arah pesisir Pantai Kirin. Mereka berempat turun di pantai dan melangkah ke arah hutan melalui jalan menuju ke sebuah mansion di atas bukit.

Sato menghentikan langkahnya. "Kita tidak bisa pergi lebih jauh. Pembatasnya dimulai dari sini."

Aki mengangguk. "Kalau begitu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jika Kurapika-sama tidak datang maka Bethel-sama pasti akan marah lagi."

"Bethel-sama memahami dirinya. Masalah itu...pasti membuatnya terkejut."

"Kurapika-sama kita akan menikah, bukan?" Yuri berkata dan menoleh pada saudara kembarnya. "Ayo kita bawa dia, Eri."

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di benak Sato. "Eri, Yuri!" Si Kembar pun berbalik padanya. "Berubahlah menjadi Jo dan gunakan teleportasi."

Si Kembar sama-sama memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tidak!" keduanya berseru dan membuang muka, mereka merasa kesal. "Kami tak akan menggunakan kemampuan itu lagi."

Aki memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. "Tolonglah, Eri, Yuri. Sekali ini saja dan kami tak akan pernah meminta kalian melakukannya lagi."

"Kau juga bilang begitu waktu terakhir kali kau memintanya," kata Si Kembar, keduanya cemberut, membuat mereka tampak manis namun aura membunuh mereka yang berbahaya mulai keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"Umm...," awalnya Sato pun ragu. Ketika Si Kembar merasa terganggu, sebaiknya tetap berada di dekat mereka dan berusaha membuat mereka tenang. "Ayolah, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali."

"Diam, Sato," desis Yuri.

Sebelum Sato sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Eri sudah mengeluarkan pedang kembarnya, menghunus keduanya secepat dia bisa dan mengarahkannya ke leher kepala pelayan itu. Mata bocah itu yang semula berwarna hijau kini terlihat berkabut. Itu merupakan efek samping dari ketidakstabilan emosi mereka. Ketika Yuri dan Eri diprovokasi, mereka tak lagi membedakan teman atau musuh.

Eri memelototi Sato dan Yuri berada di belakang pria itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Eri! Tarik kembali kedua pedangmu segera!" sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar tiba-tiba memberi mereka perintah dan keempat orang itu menatap ke arah jalan masuk hutan. Mereka semua melihat Kurapika dengan ekspresi kecewa nampak di wajahnya, yang hanya ditujukan kepada Eri.

"Kurapika-sama!" Eri berseru, menjatuhkan kedua pedangnya ke tanah dan berlari menghampiri Kurapika. Dia memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, Kurapika membungkuk hingga sejajar dengan pandangan mata bocah itu. "Sato mencoba mengintimidasiku!"

Kurapika mendongak menatap Sato.

"Bukan aku," bisik pria itu.

Sementara Aki hanya menyaksikan sambil melipat kedua lengannya. Gadis itu menatap Si Kembar yang masih menatap Sato dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau bisa menghentikannya sekarang, Yuri."

Mata Yuri membelalak kemudian kehidupan datang kembali ke matanya yang hijau. "Itu cara yang efektif, bukan?"

"Aku meyakini hal itu sebagai cara yang sia-sia dan tidak bertanggungjawab, tapi terima kasih, kau bisa membuat Kurapika-sama keluar dari mansion atas kehendaknya sendiri." Aki bersumpah dia akan memberi _applause_ pada Si Kembar untuk ini.

"Waktunya pulang, Kurapika-sama," Aki mendengar Sato berkata. Dia menoleh menatap Kurapika yang mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sekarang mereka menaiki perahu yang sebelumnya dibawa Kurapika dan kembali berlayar ke Pulau Bethel.

* * *

Ketika mereka berlima tiba, dalam keheningan dan sikap yang tenang mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion. Kurapika pergi ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun biru muda yang khusus dipilihkan Tn. Bethel untuknya. Ketika dia berada di Pulau Kirin, pikiran untuk kabur begitu menggodanya. Seolah pubertas menguasai dirinya dan membuatnya melakukan penyimpangan. Walau dia tahu bahwa pamannya adalah orang yang 'gila', dia pasti punya alasannya sendiri hingga bisa memutuskan untuk menunangkan Kurapika sedini ini. Dan Kurapika harus tahu keputusan itu untuk memastikan bahwa dia tak akan menyesalinya nanti.

Kurapika memilih untuk kembali ke Pulau Bethel ketika dia merasakan empat aura yang dikenalnya saat membaca buku di perpustakaan yang terdapat di mansion pribadinya. Dua aura yang dia rasakan mematikan membuatnya khawatir. Seperti dugaannya, keempat anggota Elite Seven tengah berada di pesisir, terlihat seperti sedang bertengkar dan saling melukai satu sama lain. Ketika pertengkaran itu berakhir, mereka pun berlayar pulang.

"Nona, aku datang untuk membantumu bersiap-siap," seorang pelayan memanggil Kurapika dari luar kamarnya.

"Masuklah," Kurapika berkata lalu duduk di depan meja riasnya.

Pelayan itu mengambil sebuah kuas, sisir dan beberapa hiasan rambut untuk dipasang di rambut Si Gadis Kuruta. Saat dia menyisir rambutnya, dia memutuskan untuk memberitahukan sesuatu pada Kurapika. "Tamunya sudah datang, Nona...dia menunggumu di ruang makan bersama Tn. Bethel."

Kurapika memicingkan matanya. "Begitukah?" Dia menghela napas. "Seperti apa dia?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Si Pelayan lebih ceria. "Oh! Dia sangat tampan, Nona. Seorang _gentleman!_ Pasti kau akan menyukainya."

Kurapika tersenyum pahit. "Benarkah?"

"Kudengar dia pemimpin usaha bisnis keluarganya. Walaupun dia terlihat begitu muda, tapi sebenarnya umurnya sudah 26 tahun."

Mata Kurapika membelalak. Dia berdiri dan berbalik menghadap pelayan itu. Untunglah, penataan rambutnya sudah selesai. "26 tahun?!" tanyanya terkejut. Si Pelayan mengangguk. Kemudian, dengan marah Kurapika keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga…menuju ke tempat di mana ruang makan berada.

"Apa yang Paman pikirkan? Menikahkanku dengan seorang pedofil?!" Kurapika menggertakkan giginya dan terus berjalan menuruni tangga, memutuskan untuk meminta beberapa jawaban dari Kairo Bethel.

Ketika gadis itu tiba di ruang makan, Kurapika mendapati orang-orang sedang makan sambil minum anggur. Dia mengenali beberapa orang di antaranya karena mereka merupakan teman dekat Kairo dan rekan bisnis yang ia percayai. Seorang pria menghampiri Kurapika yang tertegun dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Nona Kurapika!" Pria itu menyapanya dengan ceria. "Lihatlah betapa cantiknya dirimu! Ayo peluk pamanmu ini!"

"Tn. Avery," ucap Kurapika, lalu dia memeluk pria itu. "Ada apa ini?" Dia bertanya tentang pesta yang sedang berlangsung.

"Ah! Si Tua Kairo ingin mengumumkan pertunanganmu pada kami jadi dia merencanakan pesta pertunangan kecil ini khusus untukmu dan calon suamimu," Tn. Avery menjelaskan dan menyesap anggurnya.

Kalimat 'calon suami' menimbulkan firasat buruk di dada Kurapika. "Dia tidak memberitahuku," Kurapika berkata. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

Tn. Avery menunjuk ke arah tertentu. Kurapika mengikuti arah itu dengan matanya. Dia melihat pamannya tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan setelan jas biru tua. Si Gadis Kuruta memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka berdua. Ketika dia hampir sampai, pamannya Kairo melihatnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Sayangku!" panggil Kairo senang dan meninggalkan pria muda yang tadi bercakap-cakap dengannya lalu menghampiri gadis itu. "Kemarilah, aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya."

Awalnya, Kurapika bahkan merasa ragu untuk melangkah. Dia menyadari bahwa pria yang akan bertunangan dengannya adalah pria yang sama dengan yang tadi bercakap-cakap dengan Kairo. Kairo menuntun keponakannya menuju Si Pria Berambut Hitam dan tiba-tiba Kurapika merasa bahwa dia mengenalinya.

Ketika pria misterius itu berbalik perlahan, Kurapika merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Senyum di bibir pria itu terlihat sangat menipu tapi juga tak berdosa. Namun itu bukan hanya sebuah senyuman. Itu adalah seringai yang sangat ingin Kurapika hapuskan dari wajah orang itu.

Dan pria itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Kuroro Lucifer.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Gaara Zaoldyeck 'Lucifer :**

Iya sih…tapi akhirnya bakal bersikap lembut kok, hehe!

Makasih untuk supportnya :)

**Natsu Hiru Chan :**

Gimana dengan ending chapter ini? *wink*

Dan akan ada lebih banyak scene KuroPika nanti

* * *

Review please…^^


End file.
